oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knights' Fortress
''Black Knights' Fortress may also refer to the building.'' Details Walkthrough Obtain all items necessary for the quest before starting. They will fit in inventory and this will save time. Getting Started Start the quest by talking to Sir Amik Varze on the 3rd floor of the White Knights' castle in Falador, the west side. Sir Amik asks you to 'check on' the Black Knights' Fortress (north side of Ice Mountain). An Amulet of Glory teleport to Edgeville and running west along the Wilderness ditch is the fastest way there. At the Fortress Equip the bronze helm and and iron chain-mail. This is your "disguise" to pass the guards, making them think you are one of them. Once inside, the disguise will no longer be necessary and you may switch to your better armor if you brought some. Enter the sturdy door on the south side of the fortress, and then push the north wall you are facing to enter a secret area. Climb up the ladder (L1), then the ladder you find on the next floor (L3). On this floor there are boxes blocking the way, so proceed down (L4), enter the room to the east with a fenced off section. Head up (L5) then down (L6)to get to the eastern side of the room. There is a Chaos altar here if you need to recharge your prayer. proceed through the door and then down ladder (L7) , where you will be in a hallway behind the witches room. At the end of this hallway 'listen at grill' to hear the devious plan of the black knights and the witch, and how to stop it. Destroying the Potion Head back to the entrance of the fortress, just follow the guide so far in reverse order if you are worried about losing yourself. The door to the east is the door to the meeting room, try to go in but the guard will stop you: Tell the guard that you'll go in anyway. A black knight will yell, "Die intruder!!!" and attack. Run past him and up the ladder to the north. Walk along this passage, and you will need to push yet another wall Inside here, use your cabbage with the hole in the floor. The potion is destroyed. Warning: Be very careful that you use the cabbage with the hole, because if you do not right-click you will eat it! Now you can leave to go get your reward from Sir Amik Varze. To get out you can back-track to the entrance and walk to Falador, use the Falador teleport, or you can homeport and walk there from Lumbridge. Rewards *3 Quest Points *2,500 coins Trivia *The quest point requirement was added to discourage players from creating new accounts to do the quest and transfer the 2500 coins to their main characters. When the quest was first released, 2,500 coins was considered very valuable. *At first, the quest gave around 250 Thieving experience as a reward. Thieving was in the skill menu at the time, but had not been programmed yet. The skill was later removed and added back in 2002, but the quest no longer gives Thieving experience. *When you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you: "Your Mission, should you choose to accept it", and when he gives you the dossier it self-destructs, references to the movie Mission: Impossible Category:Quests bg:Black Knights' Fortress nl:Black Knights' Fortress